CIUM
by anwayf
Summary: Punya keponakan yang lagi lucu-lucunya tuh emang nyenengin. Tapi kalo keponakannya juga suka mukul ama suka nggigit kan sebel! Apalagi gigitannya tiga hari kagak sembuh-sembuh! Masa iya kita bales nggigit kalo kita digigit ama anak dua tahun? Bisa dibunuh ama ortunya! "Aku gigit nih!"/"Aku cium nih!".. AU, OOC, One Shoot, SasuSaku, bahasa nggak baku, RnR please!


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 _Dilarang menjiplak, mengopy, atau me-repost tanpa ijin._

 _Soalnya kalo karya kita di copy tanpa ijin tuh kayak punya pacar tapi ditikung sahabat sendiri. Sakit booooo! :D_

 **CIUM**

Punya keponakan tuh ada enaknya tapi ada juga nggak enaknya. Sakura Haruno salah satu mahasiswa cantik di Universitas Konoha, ia baru aja masuk semester ini di jurusan kedokteran. Sakura setiap hari dimintai tolong kakak pertamanya, Karin, untuk ngejagain anak-anaknya.

Padahal kan sebagai mahasiswa baru, Sakura pengen belajar yang rajin biar bisa ngambil hati dosen terutama yang pelit nilai. Terus pengen gabung ama temen-temennya ngecengin cogan. Dan juga punya pacar! Bukan malah ngurusin bayi-bayi begini. Entar bisa-bisa Sakura pacaran ama bayi lagi!

Karin dan suaminya, Hatake Kakashi, memang lagi sibuk dengan bisnis baru yang dirintisnya. Pasangan cukup dewasa yang mempunyai empat anak ini tentu nggak mudah untuk melakukan pekerjaan dan menjaga anak dalam waktu bersamaan. Jadi butuh seseorang untuk ngejagain anak-anaknya. Jadilah, Sakura menjadi sasaran pasangan Hatake ini. Gini deh kalo jadi anak terakhir. Disuruh-suruh mulu!

"Kenapa nggak Kak Sasori aja sih yang disuruh!" Gerutu Sakura yang udah mulai kesel ngurusin ponakan.

"Kak Sasori lagi sibuk sama persiapan pernikahannya," Karin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada adiknya yang rada pemalas. "Lagiankan kamu jadi bisa belajar. Biar besok pas punya anak nggak kaget!"

"Belajar sih belajar. Tapi nggak langsung empat anak gini juga! Emang nggak capek apa ngeladenin empat anak. Belum lagi harus ngerjain tugas kuliah." Sakura masih ngomel. "Kenapa nggak nyewa baby sitter aja sih?"

"Kamu pikir nyari baby sitter itu gampang! Harus bener-bener nyari yang bisa dipercaya. Kamu liatkan, Daichi jadi punya penyakit amandel gara-garas sering dikasih jajan sembarangan sama ibu asuhnya yang dulu." Daichi adalah anak ketiga mereka yang berumur dua tahun. Daichi emang pernah dititipin ke guru TK yang kebetulan berteman akrab dengan Karin dan merupakan gurunya Ayumi, anak pertama mereka. Selama lebih dari satu tahun Daichi dititipin disana. Guru TK itu punya dua anak yang masih SD yang suka jajan ciki-cikian. Karena seringnya dikasih jajanan nggak sehat itulah Daichi sekarang punya penyakit amandel. Kasihan dimasa pertumbuhannya, Daichi harus merasakan sakitnya nelan makanan. "Kamu tenang aja, Naisya bakal aku bawa. Jadi kamu tinggal ngawasin kakak-kakanya Naisya doang," lanjutnya sambil menggendong Naisya yang baru berumur empat bulan.

"Tenang aja, Ra.. Kamu suka baca buku kan? Entar aku beliin buku deh sebagai imbalannya," sahut Kakashi yang langsung dihadiahi jeweran sang istri.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau beliin adekku buku-buku mesum yang sering kamu baca?!" kecam Karin. Kakashi cuma bisa nyengir bego.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Udah tau punya anak banyak, masih tetap kerja aja." Hiiihhhh! Ni anak bawel amat dimintai tolong kakaknya, geram Karin dalam hati.

"Aku kerja juga buat bayar kuliah kamu! Emang kamu mau bayar kuliah sendiri? Kak Sasori nggak mungkin bayarin kuliah kamu, duitnya bakal dipakek buat biaya nikah. Mau minta Ibu? Nggak kasihan apa, Ibu udah tua juga."

Skakmat! Sakura nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Selama ini yang mengurus seluruh biaya hidup Sakura adalah Karin. Ayahnya udah meninggal waktu Sakura umur satu tahun, Ibunya udah terlalu tua untuk bekerja dan membiayai uang kuliah Sakura.

Beginilah sekarang, mau tidak mau Sakura jadi baby sitter sementara. Untunglah Ayumi dan Keiko udah cukup ngerti untuk tidak menambah kerepotan orang dewasa. Ayumi berumur enam tahun, sedangkan Keiko berumur empat tahun. O iya, anak kakaknya ada dua pasang. Yang pertama cewek, kedua dan ketiga cowok, yang terakhir cewek lagi. Dari keempatnya, yang menurunkan rambut perak Kakashi cuma Keiko. Tapi semuanya mempunyai mata onyx seperti ayahnya.

"Bibiiiii... Ayo maen doktel-doktelan..." Rengek Daichi manja.

Enteng banget si Karin ngomong cuman ngawasin anak-anak. Dia nggak tau gimana kejamnya para ponakan menyabotase waktu Sakura. Sampai Sakura nggak punya waktu sedetikpun buat sekedar ngecek ponsel. Ponakannya emang suka ngajakin Sakura maen. Terlebih Sakura nggak tegaan buat nolak permintaan ponakannya. Dari mulai permainan Donald bebek, petak umpet, kejar-kejaran, buat istana dari bongkar pasang sampe buat kue-kuenan dari tanah liat juga Sakura ladenin. Serasa Sakura kembali ke masa kecil. Kalo gini terus, gimana Sakura bisa punya pacar!

Benar ya kata orang. Anak kecil itu bisa dengan mudah mengubah mood orang dewasa. Liat aja Sakura sekarang terkekeh melihat kelakuan Daichi yang berlagak sok jadi dokter yang lagi meriksa Sakura sebagai pasiennya. Dengan menggunakan headset untuk stetoskop.

Diantara semuanya, Daichi lah yang paling menyabotase perhatian Sakura. Soalnya Ayumi dan Keiko suka sebel ama Daichi yang selalu bikin rusak mainan mereka. Jadi Sakura misahin Daichi dari kakak-kakaknya.

"Eh, Daichi, katanya kemaren habis dari dokter THT ya?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Daichi.

Daichi mengangguk antusias, "He-eh."

"Emang gimana mriksanya?"

"Gini... aaa..." Daichi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar terus memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke mulut. Seperti yang dokter praktikkan pada Daichi untuk memeriksa amandelnya.

Sakura tertawa geli, "Oh... trus, trus apa lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dibuat antusias.

"Telus, gini.. eng... Daichi...! Daichi Hatake..! Masuk!" Sakura tertawa dengan tingkah Daichi menirukan dokter THT memanggil pasien di ruang tunggu. "Daichi... Daichi.. ckckck... sakit melulu," tambahnya sambil geleng-geleng menirukan dokter. Daichi kalo ngomong 'melulu' lucu deh, bibirnya manyun-manyun gitu. Kata 'melulu' juga merupakan kata yang sering Daichi ucapkan.

"Hahaha.." Sakura terbahak.

Anak seumuran Daichi gini emang lagi lucu-lucunya. Begitu menarik perhatian dengan tingkah polos alami yang dimilikinya. Imut-imut ngegemesin gimanaaaa gitu. Saking gemasnya, Sakura nggak tahan untuk nyium pipi gembil Daichi.

"Ih, kamu mah cium-cium melulu!" Begitu balasnya tiap Sakura nyium pipi gembil Daichi. Apalagi ngomongnya sambil cemberut gitu bibirnya. Gemesin banget deh!

Sakura tertawa geli, "Abis kamu lucu sih," katanya sambil nyubit pipi Daichi.

Kemudian terdengarlah teriakan Daichi, "Iiihh, Bibi mah gitu nakal!"

"Hahaha."

Meskipun sering teriak-teriak sampe nangis tiap Sakura nyium atau nyubit, tetep aja Daichi nemplok terus ama Bibinya.

Tapi ada juga saat-saat Daichi menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Daichi tuh suka mukul, walaupun tangannya kecil tapi pukulannya cukup buat nyeri orang dewasa.

"Aku pukul nih...!" gitu dia bilangnya. Padahal sebelum ngomong gitu, dia udah mukul duluan. Sampe Keiko nangis.

Sakura juga jadi korban pukulan Daichi. Bahkan, nggak cuman mukul doang tapi juga nggigit yang memarnya tiga hari kagak ilang-ilang.

"Auwwww!" jerit Sakura terkena gigitan Daichi di tangannya. "Daichiiiii! Sakit tau! Ih, kamu mah gitu nakal!" kesalnya.

Daichi malah nyengir tanpa dosa (iyalah! umur segitu mana punya dosa!). "Aku gigit nih...! HAAWRRR!" katanya sambil membuka mulut, siap untuk menggigit lagi.

Sakura menahan kepala Daichi, "Aku gigit, aku gigit! orang udah digigit baru ngomong! Liat! Tangan Bibi sakit nih!" omel Sakura.

"Nggak sakit,"

"Nggak sakit apanya! sampe merah nih liat!" Sakura menunjukkan hasil gigitan Daichi. "Mau aku gigit kayak gini?" gertaknya pura-pura.

"Jangan! Ih, Bibi mah gitu nakal!" jiahhhhh...! yang nggigit siapa yang dibilang nakal siapa.

Sakura membalas perbuatan Daichi dengan nyiumin pipi gembil Daichi.

"Ih, Bibi mah cium-cium melulu...!"

"Kamu gigit-gigit melulu," begitu balasan Sakura.

Sejak saat itu, tiap Daichi menggigit atau memukul Sakura balas dengan nyiumin pipi Daichi ampe puaaasss! Bahkan sebelum Daichi berhasil nggigit, ia udah cium duluan.

"Aku gigit nih...!"

"Aku cium nih...!"

"Aku pukul nih!"

"Aku cium nih!"

"Aku tampol nih!"

"Aku cium nih!"

Begitulah tiap mereka perang. Lumayan, walaupun nggak punya pacar tapi tetep bisa nyium. Nyium pipi gembil Daichi hehehe... Nggak mungkin kan, Sakura balas nggigit atau mukul. Bisa-bisa ia dibunuh ama ortunya Daichi.

Udah lebih dari satu bulan Sakura menjalani profesi sambilannya. Meskipun tugas kuliah sering kali terbengkalai. Telat ngampus gara-gara kesiangan karena malemnya nungguin Karin dan Kakashi pulang, habis itu belajar atau ngerjain tugas. Lewat tengah malem barulah ia bisa tidur.

Hari ini Sakura pulang diantar pacarnya yang baru aja jadian lima belas menit yang lalu. Sumpah demi apa Sakura masih belum percaya pacar pertama sekaligus cinta pertamanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Itu tuh, sang pangeran kampus yang cakep luar biasa walau bentuk rambut itemnya kayak buntut ayam kate. Playboy kece dari keluarga tersohor dan kaya raya. Anak fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis semester V yang badannya oke gila, bikin cewek-cewek mimisan ngeliatnya. Ia juga pernah nanganin Sakura dan temen-temennya OSPEK.

Sebenernya Sakura udah suka ama Sasuke dari pertama OSPEK. Tapi dia agak-agak tsundere gitu buat ngakuin. Apalagi pas tau kalo ternyata Sasuke itu playboy. Sakura jadi menghindari Sasuke. Takut makin jatuh cinta kalo deket-deket doi.

Tapi itu susah juga! Soalnya, pacar sahabatnya -Hinata- yang bernama Naruto itu sering nyamperin kelas Hinata yang juga kelas Sakura. Dan Naruto jabrik itu sahabatan ama Sasuke! Tuh anak dua saban hari kemana-mana selalu berdua. Otomatis Sakura liat Sasuke tiap hari.

Untuk meredam detak jantung Sakura yang menggila tiap ada Sasuke, ia bersikap cuek, sok sibuk baca buku atau dengerin musik.

Justru sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang membuat seorang Sasuke penasaran ama Sakura. Dia nggak kayak cewek lain yang suka nempel-nempel Sasuke.

"Lo mau jadi pacar gue?" katanya setelah melepas seretannya pada Sakura. Mereka lagi di deket gudang yang sepi. Nggak punya sopan santun yee... udah nyeret-nyeret, nggak minta maaf malah langsung nembak! batin Sakura kesal.

Eh, apa? Nembak? Serius? Bener? Nggak boong? Kyaaaa! Nyak, Babeeeeh! anakmu ditembak Kak Sasukeee! Mata hijaunya yang indah berbinar cerah. Senyumnya mengembang, pipinya mulai nampak semburat merah. Tapi semua lenyap saat negara api menyerang. Eh, salah! Maksudnya saat Sakura ingat kalo Sasuke itu Playboy. Matanya yang berbinar berubah jadi tatapan dingin. semburat merah hilang nggak berbekas. Senyum sipu jadi dengusan sinis.

Sekalipun Sasuke itu cinta pertamanya, tapi Sakura masih nggak siap jadian ama Sasuke. Sasuke itu Playboy, banyak mantannya yang nangis minta balikan walau udah disakiti, diselingkuhi, dicuekin, dikacangin, dicabein, dikentangin, dibumbuin (Lho, kok malah jadi masak?). Membayangkan dirinya bernasib sama dengan mantan-mantan Sasuke aja udah miris apalagi ngalamin sendiri. Hiiii... nggak deh, makasih. Sakura masih sayang hati.

Ngeliat Sasuke yang agak buang muka, mungkin malu. Dahinya yang keringetan nunggu jawaban Sakura. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa sok-sokan cool. Tangannya yang mengepal seperti menyembunyikan keringat dingin gini jadi iba buat nolak. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke nahan grogi. Yang dia lihat, Sasuke selalu bersikap cuek, meskipun dipeluk atau dicium ama ceweknya. Tapi nggak tau juga sih kalo pas nggak diliat orang lain.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura. Harus dipertimbangin mateng-mateng. Tarik napas, buang, putuskan. Tarik napas, buang, putuskan.

"Sori, gue nggak bisa..."

HAAHH?! Sakura nolak?! Sasuke langsung tertohok mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia sampe noleh ke Sakura buat mastiin jawaban. Tapi tatapan Sakura malah meyakinkan. Oemjiii! Sasuke yang selama ini selalu ditembak cewek duluan. Bahkan nggak sedikit juga dia tolak kalo emang ceweknya jelek. Dan sekarang dia ditolak cewek?! Padahal baru kali ini dia nembak cewek! Badan Sasuke langsung panas dingin.

"Lo.. lo serius? Lo nolak gue, Ra? Padahal gue udah capek-capek nungguin kelas lo selese dan sekarang lo nolak gue? Harusnya lo bilang iya!" selain nggak punya sopan santun ternyata Sasuke juga suka maksa. "Kurang gue apa?" kurang lo adalah karna lo nggak punya kekurangan, batin Sakura. "Denger ya, lo tuh satu-satunya cewek yang gue tembak. Yang lain cuma gue mainin doang buat ngisi waktu luang. Gue juga udah mutusin semua cewek gue sebelum nembak lo. Kalo lo nggak percaya, lo tanya deh sama Naruto-dobe. Gue udah cinta lo dari hari pertama gue ngospek elo, tapi belum nemuin waktu yang tepat buat bilang. Abis, lo tuh sibuk banget. Tiap abis ngampus langsung pulang. Tiap di kampus nggak pernah noleh ke gue."

Sakura melongo dengar penjelasan Sasuke. Nggak nyangka perasaan Sakura selama ini terbalas sekaligus nggak nyangka Sasuke bisa ngomong sepanjang jalan kenangan begitu!

"Maaf Kak, gue tadi belom selese ngomong. Maksud gue, gue nggak bisa nolak Kak Sasuke, hehe..."

Anjiiiirrr! Sasuke kena troll hahaha... Padahal dia udah OOC banget waktu tau Sakura nolak Sasuke. Baru juga sekali dia ngomong empat mata ama Sakura, udah direndahin aja! Hebat nih cewek! Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalo nggak bisa ngendaliin diri. Untung Sasuke nembaknya ditempat sepi begini. Kalo enggak, bisa berabe reputasinya sebagai playboy kece.

"Makasih yaa udah mau nganterin..." kata Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Saat ini mereka udah nyampe depan rumah Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Udah jadi pacarnya, tetep aja mukanya sok didatar-datarin. "Nggak mampir dulu?" tawarnya.

"Enggak, langsung pulang aja."

Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Rambut pink yang selalu membuat Sasuke pengen ngelus-elus. Itu beneran rambut asli nggak sih? "Yaudah, kalo gitu, gue masuk ya.." inilah yang bikin Sasuke tambah sayang. Sakura nggak sok jaim pakek "Aku-kamu" kayak cewek-cewek lain yang pernah Sasuke ajak ngomong.

"Hn, gue langsung pulang aja," begitu Sasuke mendengar Sakura bilang "hati-hati", ia langsung mengegas motor sport-nya.

Setelah Sakura nggak ngeliat Sasuke lagi, ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Daichi lagi nyobek buku gambar Ayumi.

"DAICHIII!" teriak kedua kakaknya barengan. "Jangan dirusak dong ah...!"

"Daichiiiii! Aku sayang kamuuuu!" teriak Sakura saking senangnya abis jadian ama Sasuke. Daichi hampir nggak bisa napas dipeluk ama Sakura.

"JANGAN!" mak jleb! begitu jawaban Daichi? Delapan belas tahun hidup, Sakura baru sekali ini ngomong sayang ama cowok, eh.. udah langsung ditolak aja! Ama anak dua tahun lagi!

"Serah, Chi, serah! Yang penting aku sayang kamu," katanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Daichi.

Pelukan Sakura membuat Daichi mengerang, "Ih, kamu mah gitu nakal! Aku gigit nih!"

"Aku cium nih,"

Dua minggu sejak Sakura dan Sasuke jadian. Hari minggu ini mereka rencananya mau kencan. Tapi musti ketunda. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus ngejagain ponakan-ponakannya. Katanya sih ini yang terakhir ngejagain tuyul-tuyul. Kakashi dan Karin lagi jemput baby sitter. Pengen deh, Sasuke bawa tuh ponakan-ponakan Sakura ke panti asuhan atau ke mas-mas preman terus dijadiin pengamen cilik ama mas-mas premannya. Biar nggak gangguin dia ama Sakura. Biarin! Jahat, jahat sekalian. Nggak usah setengah-setengah! Apalagi kalo meyangkut Sakura.

"Aduhh! maaf banget ya kita jadi nunda kencan. Tapi bentar lagi mereka pulang kok," kata Sakura nggak enak hati ama Sasuke.

Seperti biasa Sasuke cuma jawab "Hn," doang. Padahal dalem hati kesel juga. Gimana enggak? Dua minggu pacaran masa nggak pernah jalan bareng. Tiap di kampus Sakura selalu sibuk ama temen-temennya. Sedangkan ia sendiri juga sibuk dengan kompetensi basket antar universitasnya. Begitu selese ngampus, Sakura buru-buru pulang buat ngejagain ponakan. Jangankan jalan bareng, dia nyium kening Sakura aja belum pernah. Cueknya Sakura di kampus bikin Sasuke geram. Biasanya ia ditemeni pacar kalo lagi latihan, jadi jengkel dengan Sakura yang nggak peka dan malah asyik sama temen-temennya. Hih! rasanya pengen nyulik Sakura dan membawanya pulang agar nggak ada yang ngrebut perhatiannya.

Tapi senang juga sih, Sasuke jadi bisa akrab sama Daichi. Kalo Ayumi dan Keiko agak jaim sama orang baru dikenal. Jadi susah akrab ama Sasuke. Main dengan Daichi jadi inget anaknya Itachi yang juga seumuran dengan Daichi.

Ia juga bisa liat sisi lain dari Sakura kalo lagi ama ponakan. Walaupun bukan anak kandung, tapi Sakura nggak kalah lembut dan perhatian sama anak kecil. Sasuke jadi ngebayangin dia dan Sakura punya anak yang lucu-lucu. Tapi cepet-cepet ditepisnya pikiran itu. Biar nggak jadi liar ke proses pembuatan anak.

"Kak, gue ambilin minum yaa.. Pasti aus deh," tawar Sakura.

Dari tadi kek! batin Sasuke keki. Tapi Sasuke cuman ngangguk doang. "Hn."

"Bibi, mau kemana?" tanya Daichi.

"Ke dapur, ambil minum buat Kak Sasuke."

"Ikut!"

"Orang cuman ke dapur doang, Sayang. Kamu maen ama Kak Sasuke aja ya?" bujuk Sakura.

"Nggak mau... ama Bibi aja!"

Grrr... Nih anak! Ribet urusannya kalo bawa Daichi ke dapur. Lalu pandangannya ia alihkan ke Ayumi dan Keiko yang lagi bikin istana dari bongkar pasang. "Eh, liat tuh, Kak Ayumi dan Kak Keiko lagi bikin apaan. Coba sana samperin."

Berhasil! Daichi langsung nyamperin kakak-kakaknya. Sakura pun pergi ke dapur.

Daichi sok-sokan nggabung-nggabungin bongkar pasang. Tapi yang ia bisa cuman bikin balok sama kubus doang.

Sasuke lagi nge-game dengan smartphone terbarunya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah anak-anak.

Karena kesel yang bisa ia buat cuman balok ama kubus doang, akhirnya Daichi berdiri dan menginjak balok dan kubus yang ia buat. Daichi juga menendang potongan-potongan bongkar pasang. Jiwa monster cilik Daichi bangkit. Ia menendang mobil-mobilan dan segala tetek bengek mainan yang ada di depannya. Nggak cuman itu, ia juga menghancurkan istana yang dibuat Ayumi dan Keiko.

"DAICHIIIIII!" teriak keduanya. "Rusak kan, Iiihhh!"

Nggak tau atau memang pura-pura nggak peduli Daichi malah tambah menendang istana.

"Aku tampol nih!" Keiko udah siap-siap mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tampol nih!" balas Daichi juga.

Sasuke yang melihat sinyal peperangan para bayi langsung sigap menangkap Daichi dan menggendongnya. Daichi berontak, seakan nggak mau kegiatan asyiknya diganggu.

"Ih, kamu mah gitu nakal!"

Jeritnya sambil memukuli Sasuke. Tentulah itu nggak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Ia pun membawa Daichi ke sofa ruang keluarga.

"Huwaaaa!" Daichi malah tambah nangis kenceng.

"Eh, Daichi jangan nangis.." Sasuke sedikit panik. Sakura bisa marah nih kalo Daichi nangis.

Daichi malah teriak, "Kamu gitu nakal!" Nah kaaan! Apalagi Daichi nyalahin Sasuke gitu. Bisa-bisa ia diputusin ama Sakura.

Sakura yang lagi bikin jus tomat langsung lari tergopoh-gopoh mendengar tangisan Daichi.

"Daichi, Sayang, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura memeluknya.

"Kak Sasukenya nakal..."

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke. Tapi yang dilirik pasang wajah datar. "Yaudah, nanti Bibi sentil Kak Sasukenya," katanya sambil mengelus rambut Daichi lembut.

"Nggak mau... dicium..." rengeknya

Heee? Apa?

"Ng... Da-Daichi..." Sakura salting. Sasuke menyeringai kece.

"Kak Sasukenya nakal.. dicium..." katanya, menarik baju Sakura. "Bibiiiii... cium Kak Sasukenya..."

Wajah Sakura merah padam. Ini pasti gara-gara dia sering ngasih hukuman 'cium' ke Daichi kalo nakal. Sekarang ia disuruh nyium Sasuke karena udah nakal ama Daichi. Haduh.. yaolooohhh! kenapa jadi begini... Erang Sakura. Walaupun dalam hati mau tapi nggak gini juga. Ia dan Sasuke kan belum pernah ciuman. Masak iya, Sakura nyosor duluan! Sori yaa.. harga diri Sakura tinggi coy!

"I-iya. Na-nanti Bibi cium Kak Sasukenya," Sakura mencoba berkilah.

"Sekarang, Bibi... huwaaa!" Daichi nangis kenceng, baju Sakura juga ditarik kenceng.

Aduhh! frustasi deh Sakura! "Aduh, Daichi, jangan nangis.. iya, ini Bibi cium Kak Sasukenya," Sakura melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke yang pura-pura sibuk dengan smartphone-nya.

"Cepetan, Bibi...!"

Biarin deh nyosor duluan, toh Sasuke juga cuek tiap dicium ceweknya dulu, pikir Sakura menyemangati diri. Nggak tau apa, kalo sekarang Sasuke malah menyeringai.

Sakura bangkit berdiri menghampiri Sasuke. "Eng.. ma-maaf ya, Kak.."

"Hn."

Dan dengan diiringi suara tangis Daichi, dengan cepat, diciumnya lah pipi putih, mulus, bersih bersinar sunlight-nya Sasuke. Pipi Sakura berubah warna seperti warna tomat mateng.

Tangisan Daichi berhenti, "Tuh.. udah Bibi cium Kak Sasuke- ehh!" Sakura terkejut mendapati tangannya udah digenggam Sasuke. "Kak?"

"Begitu yang lo sebut ciuman?"

"Haa?" Sakura malah melongo bloon mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sini, gue ajarin!" Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Muka Sakura udah kayak kepiting rebus berhadapan dengan Sasuke sedekat ini. Sasuke menyeringai. Duhh.. melihat seringai Sasuke bikin dada Sakura mo pecah. Oemji oemji oemjiiii! Mana Sakura malah mejamin mata lagi! Bukan giniiii! harusnya Sakura lari, bukan menikmati! Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Detik berikutnya Sakura merasakan bibirnya mendapat sentuhan hangat.

Tuhaaaan! Sakura nggak kuaaattt! Rasanya badan Sakura lemes tapi ada sesuatu seperti lengan yang menahan punggungnya. Ia semakin dalam terbuai...

Ayumi, Keiko dan Daichi terbengong melihat adegan didepannya. Apalagi Daichi yang berada paling dekat dengan kedua pasangan lagi dimabuk cinta tersebut. Sedang, Ayumi dan Keiko yang duduk di antara almari besar dan tembok sebagai penghubung ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu sampai mematung tanpa kedip melihat Bibi tersayangnya didekap orang yang baru mereka kenal.

"Bibir Bibi digigit," gumam Daichi polos.

"Kak Sasuke mau ngambil lidah Bibi," Keiko bergidik ngeri.

"Atuh, kasian Bibi mukanya merah," kali ini Ayumi yang ngomong.

Sayup-sayup masih bisa ia dengar ucapan ketiga ponakannya. Sakura mencoba menghentikan.

"Kak Sas- Mmmmphh!"

Tapi ia nggak bisa lepas, huwaaa! Maafin Bibimu, Nak! Bibimu yang penuh dosa ini membiarkan mata suci kalian ternodai... huhu.. Dasar Sasuke-kun no baka! Nggak peduli tempat dan situasi.

Deru mesin mobil berhenti. Keluarlah Kakashi, Karin dan baby sitter baru mereka yang lagi gendong Naisya, namanya Ayame.

"Tadaima," ucap Kakashi.

"Kok, sepi ya?" gumam Karin saat memasuki rumah. Heran, biasanya anak-anak langsung keluar rumah kalo denger suara mobil ayahnya.

"Paling lagi pada tidur," timpal Kakashi.

Dan terkejutlah mereka saat sampai di ruang keluarga. Matanya melotot bulat-bulat. Wajahnya merah mengilatkan kemarahan.

"APA YANG KALIAN AJARIN KE ANAK GUEEEEE!"

 **End**

 **A/N**

Haee... eng.. gimana ya mulainya :/ Emm... kalian panggil aja gue Anwayf ato cukup An. Gue author baru. Sebenernya cukup lama, hampir setahun nengokin dunia fanfiksi. Tp br sekarang buat akun.

Ini fanfiksi pertama gue. Diambil dari kisah nyata yg tentunya dibumbui imajinasi. Fanfiksi ini spesial untuk keempat ponakan saya yg ada di Bogor, terutama Opal anak ketiga yang disini sbg Daichi. Percakapan antara Sakura dan Daichi asli percakapan gue ama Opal. Anak dua tahun yg lg bandel-bandelnya. Hoho.. adegan disuruh nyium itu juga nyata! beneran deh! nggak boong! Tp waktu itu gue disuruh nyium abang gue alias pamannya Opal yang udah nakalin Opal, katanya. Padahal abang gue cuma misahin biar nggak berantem. Walopun abang kandung trs dr kecil ampe SD gue sering dicium abang2 gue, tetep aja gue maluuuu! X_X soalnya gue ama abang dibesarin di tempat yg berbeda sejak gue kelas 4 ato 5 gitu. Dia di lingkungan asrama dan kost, sedang gue ama ortu yg sibuk. Jadi hub antar kluarga canggung. Tp sekarang udah mulai cair kok..

Eh, tp sebenernya hub antar abang dg abang yg lain deket2 aja dr dulu. cuman guenya yang rada canggung. Mungkin karna faktor sering di tinggal sendirian, jarang kontekan ama kluarga kali yaa :/ Huhu.. malah curhat kemana2 deh kan :'(

Oiya... moga amandelnya Opal cepet sembuh.. trs semua ponakan gue sehat selalu. Gue masih inget gimana terharunya gue saat Opal nggak nolak gue cium waktu mau balik ke Jakarta. huwaaa! Opaaaaaal! Aku kangen kamuuuu! (mudah2an kali ini nggak dibalas dengan 'JANGAN!')

Kebersamaan selama sebulan lebih yg penuh keseruan... Udah ah! bikin baper!

Guys, gimana menurut kalian mengenai fanfiksi gue ini? Suka nggak dengan gaya nulis gue? pliiss! review yaa... kalo respon nya bagus, gue bakal buat fict multi-chap. walo nggak janji secepatnya. Udah gitu aja. tengkyuuuu yg udah baca dan review :))))


End file.
